teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shredder
Oroku Saki, aka Hamato Saki, Shredder, Super Shredder, or Undead Shredder, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. As the son of Oroku Keiji, a Ninjutsu master, leader of The Foot Clan, the one who killed Tang Shen, and the one who took away Miwa from Hamato Yoshi, he a one of most deadliest and fearsome assassins of all. He is the arch nemesis of the Ninja Turtles, who is seeking vengeance on their sensei to end what they started years ago in Tokyo, Japan. He uses the Steel Claws as his signature weapon. He was later on mutated by Baxter Fly with Super Mutagen into a mutant human with blades and Mutagen veins sprouting from his body, which was done so that he could recover from his battle injuries (which was caused by Splinter after their last encounter). He uses the Steel Claws that can sprout from his hands as his signature weapons, as well as the blades on his body. After months of being killed by Leonardo, Tiger Claw summoned Kavaxas to resurrect his master into a zombie. He has a rivalry with Hamato Yoshi/ Splinter and Leonardo. Shredder debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part Two and Super Shredder debuts in The Super Shredder. Backstory As Oroku Saki/ Shredder Decades ago in Tokyo, Japan, a baby under the name of Oroku Saki was being raised by an unknown female and Oroku Keiji. His father was the leader of a family ninja clan in Japan known as The Foot Clan. After a battle with The Foot Clan was taken down by their rival clan, The Hamato Clan, Hamato Yuuta found the orphan baby of Oroku Keiji. He then adopted the baby as his own son. He was then also trained and raised alongside with Yuuta's son, Hamato Yoshi so that they could become ninjas of The Hamato Clan. The two of them had a very brotherly relationship as they were believed to be brothers and they both shared a rivalry in training. But then years later when Saki and Yoshi were both older, they both fell in love with the same girl, Tang Shen. They both tried to get at her, but Yoshi was chosen by Shen over Saki. He then became jealous about this relationship and held a grudge on Yoshi claiming that "he took Shen away from him". In an unknown point, Yoshi and Shen got married and had a child of their own named Miwa. In an unknown point, Saki learned about his true background as he was not a child of Hamato Yuuta, but instead the son of Oroku Keiji. He also learned that he was the heir to The Foot Clan due to his father being the previous leader. So due to this, Oroku Saki decided to take the throne and revived The Foot Clan after years of its defeat. Now knowing the truth that he wasn't related to Yoshi, he went to the Hamato Dojo in order for him and Yoshi to have a fight to the death. Using his Tekkō-kagi, Saki fought Yoshi to attempt to murder him and during the fight, a fire started inside the Dojo. In the climax of the fight, he was about to finish off Hamato Yoshi once and for all. But then Saki accidentally give the blow to Shen when she shielded Yoshi for protection. She then passed away due to the blow and both men were devastated and heartbroken. When Saki was trying to get at her, he was burnt in the face by a piece of ceiling that was on fire, which caused his face to become scarred with burns. Once he exited the burning Dojo with permanently scarred face, he spotted the baby of Yoshi and Shen who was abandoned. He then decided to take the baby with him and renamed her Oroku Karai, to later on raise her as his own daughter and fuel her with lies about the tragic death of her mother, which was supposedly caused by Hamato Yoshi. Later on when Saki started to take over The Foot Clan, he claimed the Kuro Kabuto, an ancient helmet that is an ancient relic of the clan, created his own custom Tekkō-kagi, and adopted the alter-ego of The Shredder. He later on starting to recruit members for his clan to expand it, such as his own army of ninjas known as the Foot Soldiers, famous martial artist Chris Bradford, Brazilian street thug Xever Montes (who was freed by Shredder after being imprisoned after a failed attempt of stealing his briefcase), and the blind swordsman Hattori Tatsu. The Shredder had made Tatsu his second-in-command of The Foot Clan and made him the sensei of his daughter to turn her into the Kunoichi of The Foot. That was until Tatsu fled from The Foot Clan after being mocked by the other ninjas due to his blindness. From there, The Shredder became the new sensei of Karai and made her his new second-in-command. He later on also gifted his daughter with the Shikomizue, which would become her signature weapon. The goal of Shredder was to fully transform his ninja clan into a worldwide crime syndicate, as well as seeking vengeance on Hamato Yoshi. As Super Shredder After Shredder's last encounter with Splinter at Washington Square (during the invasion of the Triceraton Empire), he became badly injured due to the attacks that Splinter performed on him, after The Shredder failed to assassinate him. When he was finally defeated and his right hand man, Tiger Claw, carried his master away to retreat, The Foot Clan had to move away from New York City to a mansion that Shredder owned in the woods, making Shredder's Hideout abandoned until Karai and Shinigami took over the place. While they made the mansion their new lair, Oroku Saki had to be on a hospital bed to recover from the injuries. During that time, Baxter Fly became in charge of taking care of his master. Saki planned that it was best to recover through a mutation, which is why Stockman started to inject a special type of Mutagen that he was slowly developing known as the Super Mutagen. Through a Mutagen Drip that was created by Baxter Fly, Shredder was slowly being injected the Mutagen to become a mutant later on. But since the Ninja Turtles and Karai were trying the weaken The Foot to bring them down, Shredder was becoming impatient to mutate, which Baxter would constantly remind him that the Mutagen was unstable and could affect him gradually. But one day after Baxter Fly had reported to his master about his failed mission of fighting for The Foot Clan against The Foot Clan with Scumbug and Antrax, Shredder didn't seemed interested in his failure. Instead, Shredder pointed out to him that the Mutagen Drip was finally taking effect on him. Soon afterwards, the Super Mutagen causes Mutagen veins to be visible, as well as causing blades to burst through his left arm, notably two steel claws that burst through his knuckles from his left hand. But then one stormy night whatsoever, Shredder finally had it and when Baxter came to check on him, he forced him to give him the rest of the Mutagen. When Baxter Fly heard his orders, he once again told him that he refused. Afterwards he warned him that the instability of the Super Mutagen and cause the mutation to be monstrous. Angry at him refusing, he finally threatened Baxter to do it. Being scared of his threat, Baxter Fly decided to give Shredder what he wished. As all of the Mutagen from the Mutagen Drip transferred into Saki's system, the Super Mutagen that was barely coursing through his veins seem to had affected him in a mild way with a few blades bursting through his left arm. But that was until he screeched in total pain from the mutation, causing him to go through a very violent mutation. The Shredder was once again having two steel claws bursting through his knuckles on his left hand and afterwards grabbing his Kuro Kabuto, which mutates as well and merges with his face. After the violent mutation of The Shredder had finished, he had became a mutant with blades and Mutagen veins covering his body, becoming known as Super Shredder. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry As Oroku Saki/ Shredder * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Stealth: * Ninjutsu: * Steel Claws: * Foot Soldiers: * Foot Bots: * Elite Foot Bots: * Mutagen: ** Mutagen Collar: * Mind Control Serum: ** Parasites: As Super Shredder Shellraiser Being Lifted Up By Super Shredder.png|Enhanced Strength Shini Kicks Super Shredder's Face.gif|Enhanced Endurance Splinter Attempts To Fight Super Shredder.gif|Enhanced Agility |Enhanced Hearing |Enhanced Smell Serpent Karai And Shinigami Versus Super Shredder 1.gif|Ninjutsu Super Shredder Releasing Steel Claws.gif|Steel Claws Super Shredder In Abandoned Subway.png|Blades Super Shredder Regains Strength.gif|Mutagen Regeneration |Retro-Mutagen Immunity |Telekinesis |Body Part Control & Reattachment * Enhanced Strength: Thanks to the mutation that he received, his strength has actually increased massively. He is strong enough to break rocks and even lift up the Shellraiser with no problem. Or even lift up any opponent in combat with no problem like Splinter, Leatherhead, or Serpent Karai. * Enhanced Endurance: With his mutation he is much more durable than ever. Not only can he recover in combat, but also he is much more durable due to the metal fused to his skin. His body is much more durable than the Crescent Blades that Shinigami carries around, and he doesn't get affected when someone kicks him in the face (thanks to the Kuro Kabuto that fused to his skin). * Enhanced Agility: Even though Super Shredder is very bulky and heavy, he is still enhanced in his agility. He can perform a few quick movements in combat. * Enhanced Hearing: According to Super Shredder, the Super Mutagen enhanced his hearing. * Enhanced Smell: According to Super Shredder, the Super Mutagen enhanced his smell. * Ninjutsu: As a ninja master, he still maintains his Ninjutsu abilities, which he uses in combat. * Steel Claws: He has two steel blades that come out through his hands, which are a replacement to his Steel Claws when he was a human. His claws are retractable and can be shot at opponents like projectiles. * Blades: Alongside with his mutation, he has blades that came through his skin. * Mutagen Regeneration: Just by injecting more of the Super Mutagen into his body, Super Shredder can enhance much more in strength. Also he can fix his deformed arm or regenerate any of his blades through this process. * Retro-Mutagen Immunity: Probably due to him getting a lot of Mutagen into his body, Super Shredder's mutation cannot be reversed. This can be seen when Donatello threw one of his Retro-Mutagen Light Bulbs at him, which didn't affect him at all. * Telekinesis: After Kavaxas resurrected him into an undead being, Super Shredder gained telekinetic powers similar to the ones that April O'Neil possesses. He is able to levitate his opponents like Michelangelo and even push anyone away from him like Tiger Claw. * Body Part Control & Attachment: Now that Super Shredder is a zombie, he has the ability to control any detached body parts like his head or hands. Also he can easily reattach any lost limbs back into its place, which is seen after Leonardo decapitates him and cuts off his right hand with his Katana Swords. Weaknesses As Oroku Saki/ Shredder * Pressure Points: * Steel Claws Destruction: As Super Shredder Super Shredder's Left Arm Deforming.gif|Mutagen Instability (Formerly) Serpent Karai Punches Super Shredder's Heart.gif|Hit In The Heart (Formerly) * Mutagen Instability (Formerly): According to the warning that Baxter Fly gave to Super Shredder, the Super Mutagen is unstable. Due to the instability of the Mutagen, his limbs can start to deform out of nowhere. * Hit In The Heart (Formerly): In his mutation, his heart has become exposed on his chest. If the heart is punched, he can vomit and the instability of the Super Mutagen will affect him with the deformed limbs. Relationships Episodes As Oroku Saki/ Shredder Season 1 * Rise of the Turtles Part Two (Debut) * Turtle Temper (Flashback) * New Friend, Old Enemy * Never Say Xever * The Gauntlet * Panic in the Sewers * M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! * New Girl in Town * The Alien Agenda * Baxter's Gambit * Enemy of my Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * The Pulverizer Returns! * Operation: Break Out * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two Season 2 * The Mutation Situation * Follow the Leader * Mikey Gets Shellacne (Mentioned) * Target: April O'Neil (Hologram) * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * Vengeance is Mine * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * Vision Quest (Spirit) * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * The Noxious Avenger (Mentioned) * Clash of the Mutanimals * The Deadly Venom * Tale Of The Yokai (Mentioned) * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Fourfold Trap (Mentioned) * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! (Mentioned) * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Beyond The Known Universe (Flashback) * The Arena of Carnage (Hologram) * Earth's Last Stand * City at War * Broken Foot (Mentioned) * The Insecta Trifecta * Mutant Gangland (Mentioned) * The Super Shredder (Last Appearance) * Requiem (Flashback) Season 5 * Scroll of the Demodragon (Illustration) As Super Shredder Season 4 * The Super Shredder (Debut) * Darkest Plight * The Power Inside Her (Mentioned) * Tale of Tiger Claw (Hologram) * Requiem * Owari (Death) Season 5 * Scroll of the Demodragon (Mentioned) * The Forgotten Swordsman (Corpse) * Heart of Evil (Resurrection) * End Times (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * Unlike most Shredder incarnations, this incarnation of Shredder has a burnt face. * This is the first incarnation of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in which Shredder does not have the usual Tekkō-kagi with two blades that are worn around the hands. Instead this Shredder features a custom Tekkō-kagi that is worn around the wrist with two retractable blades. ** But after mutating, Shredder has Steel Claws that come out from his knuckles that are similar to the Tekkō-kagi that the past Shredder incarnations would wear. * In his mutant form, Shredder's design is very similar to DC Comics villain, Doomsday, as well as being a resemblance to Wolverine and X-23 from Marvel Comics, due to his ability to sprout metallic bone claws through his knuckles. * There was a deleted scene in Owari of the assassination of Super Shredder, in which a line can be seen on his neck after Leonardo strikes him with his Katana Sword. Also blood can be seen flying from his neck, which was censored due to it being graphic for kids. The full image was revealed by Ciro Nieli on his Instagram account, but in the final episode the blood can still be seen dripping from the sword. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Human Category:The Foot Clan Category:Shredder Category:Leader Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Enemies Category:Purple Dragons Allies Category:Criminal Category:Assassin Category:Crime Lord Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Kraang Hive Mind Allies Category:Non-Mutant Category:Ninja Master Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Pre-Mutants Category:Traitors Category:Adult Category:Japanese Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Enemies Category:Rivals Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Mutant Category:Former Human Category:Humanoids Category:Resurrected Category:Netherworld Inhabitants Category:Italian Mafia Enemies Category:Intentional Mutations